samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Entertainer
The Entertainer (Gojōdan o! ご冗談を!) is the third episode of Samurai 7. Summary Kambei decides to help the Kanna trio; he is the one Kirara's dowsing crystal "chose." After the fight with Ukyo's men, the injured Katsushiro and a chastened Kikuchiyo come across Gorobei, a cocky street entertainer. He challenges Katsushiro to play his game of arrows, shooting at his forehead; a former samurai, he catches the arrow just as it nicks his skin. After rescuing Kirara, Kambei returns to the base with her. He tells Kirara, Rikichi and Komachi that its time to re-evaluate the situation. Elsewhere, Okamoto and Kikuchiyo are licking their wounds after Ukyo's men ran away. Suddenly, Kikuchiyo begins to break down. An old man named Masamune arrives, saying that he's Kikuchiyo's mechanic. At the castle, Ukyo is furious that his men couldn't capture Kirara for him. Just then, his father, Ayamaro, shows up. He tells Ukyo not to be upset because he is going to be his successor and will one day be Master Kogakyo. Ayamaro says that everything will be alright. Ukyo comments that he hates machine samurai. While walking back to the base, Katsushiro, Kikuchiyo, and Masamune come across a samurai who is a street entertainer. He tells Katsushiro to play a round of arrows. Katsushiro declines saying that he hates samurai who use Bushido for entertainment. The samurai, who introduces himself as Katayama Gorobei, tells Katsushiro that if Katsushiro wins he'll die, but if Katsushiro looses he has to buy him lunch. Gorobei gives Katsushiro a bow and arrow and tells him too shoot him in his forehead. Katsushiro is hesitant, but Gorobei provokes him by drawing a semi circle on the spot. Katsushiro reluctantly fires the arrow, and much to Masamune and Kikuchiyo's surprise, Gorobei catches it before it strikes him. Meanwhile, at the castle, Ayamaro asks Ukyo's advisor who else is with the girl (Kirara). The advisor says that she's with 2 other villagers and 2 other samurai, including a mechanized one. Ayamaro asks if it's a standard machine model. The advisor says no. Ayamaro tells him to have them all killed, including the girl. He says that Ukyo needs to learn a lesson. Elsewhere, Katsushiro, Kikuchiyo, and Masamune return to the base where they see Kambei. They all sit down and Katsushiro gives Kirara the pendent she dropped. Rikichi gives Kambei some rice asking him if he'll help them and adding that the rice is all he can pay him. Kikuchiyo yells at Kambei asking him how he can sit there eating rice, while the others eat scarps. He says that Kambei should help them. With that he swings his blade at Kambei, who easily stops it. Kambei tells Kikuchiyo that he should wait for his answer. He says that he has decided to help them protect their village. Unfortunately, he adds that he doesn't want Katsushiro or Kikuchiyo to aid him. Kambei says that he needs seven samurai, including himself. Rikichi says that the elder only gave them permission for four, but Kirara says that it's okay. Masamune says that they may have found a samurai that Kambei might find interesting. Kambei ask him to get the samurai. Kambei tells Katsushiro to pick up a stick and hold it over his head. He tells him to swing it down when the samurai enters the room. Gorobei comes walking in, but stops just short of the entrance. He smiles and says that that was very clever. Gorobei sits down and hears the story. He says that he accepts, but that he's not playing hero. He says that he's not doing this out of pity, but to fight beside Kambei. Just then, Gorobei tells Kambei to watch out. An arrow comes flying in the room and Gorobei catches it just in time, saving Kambei. They head outside and see some of Ayamaro's henchmen. Gorobei fights them for a second and then says that this will be fun. Category:Episodes